


A Little Attention

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Post-War, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Teamwork, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Hermione speaks about her two best friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Attention," fanfic100 prompt "Writer's Choice," and 100quills prompt "Death."

Most people severely underestimate the affect of loving attention on a child.

One of my best friends grew up in a house full of love and attention. The problem was that he was the youngest boy in a huge family. He got the least amount of attention just by virtue of his awkward placement in their family hierarchy. It seemed to him that everything he did had always already been done over and over- he could never do anything for the first time.

One of my best friends grew up in a home with caretakers who hated him. They gave him nothing but negative attention, regardless of what he had done. He grew up thinking that no matter what he did, he would be punished. Eventually he stopped even trying to obey the rules.

One boy finally found a way to be the first of his family to do something. He turned over his entire family to his new master and was rewarded above all others.

One boy broke all the rules- even the unchanging rules of magic- to fulfill his destiny. He did the impossible and he paid with his life.

One boy regretted his actions at the last minute.

One boy was almost too late to help.

 

And all they ever wanted was a little bit of attention.


End file.
